


Sting

by UchidaKarasu



Series: Sting 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchidaKarasu/pseuds/UchidaKarasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for the gkm (link <b><a>here</a></b>): "Blaine can't take no for an answer and is doing his best to take what he wants in the parking lot of Scandals when Kurt is saved by none other than Sebastian Smythe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sting

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly a secret that I'm not a big fan of Blaine Anderson, despite being a (sorta enthusiastic) Klaine shipper, but I did try not to be too anti!Blaine here. What can I say? I ship Kurtofsky and Kurbastian.
> 
> Part of the migration from LJ/FFdotNet to AO3 and edited to my 2013 standards by yours truly.

  
**Sting  
** _amarx17_   


* * *

Kurt holds his stinging cheek in his palm, eyes wide and jaw slightly open.

He's not sure how it started, and he can't for the life of him figure out why it would've started anyway, because this is _Blaine_ , and he's _Kurt_ , and they're _Meant To Be_. The whole night was wrong, from the let-down of what a gay bar should've been like (as according to the movies), from Sebastian being a massive _dick_ and monopolising Blaine's time, to Blaine himself being insensitive to the fact that Kurt was sitting at the bar alone. It had gotten slightly better that some awkward sense of resolution with Karofsky had resulted in his moping, and it had gotten a lot better when Kurt had gotten the upper hand. Kurt had had _fun_. Sebastian had been _ignored_. It had gotten so much better.

He doesn't understand how _this_ had happened though.

Kurt doesn't want his first time to be a quick, drunken lay in the back-seat of his Navigator. He wants roses, and cliché mood music, and gentle kisses, and soft caresses to make sure they're both completely prepared and ready to make the ultimate decision of losing their virginity. Blaine, since the first time Kurt had laid eyes on him on the staircase at Dalton, has been the one that Kurt wanted, the one to make love to _him_ and no one else, but only when they were both ready.

He doesn't want this to be the testament of his first time.

Blaine, drunk off one (or maybe three) beers, takes Kurt's shock at being slapped for granted, palming Kurt's flaccid manhood roughly while nipping at Kurt's neck, and it's like another slap to the face. Kurt knows that if he doesn't do _something_ , he's going to end up in a place that he really doesn't want to be, so he struggles even more vehemently. "Blaine, _stop_!" he cries out, horrified to find that tears are running down his cheeks without his consent, but Blaine doesn't listen. He just keeps rubbing and sucks on Kurt's neck hard, which Kurt knows will bruise. Blaine's spare hand grasps one of Kurt's hands to stop the frantic beating he's receiving, and grinds his hips up into Kurt's arse.

He's not _listening_ and Kurt doesn't _want_ this.

He continues his protests, grabbing a handful of gel-tamed curls and trying to pull hard enough to shock sense into him, but then Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand and backhands him again. This time, there's an explosion in his mouth, and it tastes coppery and sickly, so he tries to spit out the liquid that suddenly started pooling. The blood lands on his beige interior, a stark contrast that makes Kurt start crying in earnest, because while he's taller and strong, Blaine is stronger and broader.

Kurt kicks and flails, because he's _not_ going to be raped by his drunk, normally oh-so-sweet boyfriend. He's _not_.

The struggling only makes Blaine moan thickly in the back of his throat, and the next thing he knows he's being picked up effortlessly. His head hits the ceiling of his Navigator hard enough for lights to flicker beneath his closed eyes, and he feels ungodly dizzy all the sudden. A compact, hot body is pressing against his own, Blaine's insistent hips driving against Kurt's body. He doesn't even attempt to fight off the hands that are tearing open his grey button-up shirt, buttons flying everywhere, and starting to fumble with the button of Kurt's trousers. He can't fight because he's in some state of limbo, almost out of body from the sharp throbbing in his head and the taste of blood in his mouth. He still cries though, and through the wet, sloppy sobs he's saying, " _No, no, no_ ," over and over again until it's nothing but a whisper.

And then the weight is mercifully gone.

There is a sound of a scuffle, but his blurry vision is staring up at the ceiling of his baby and he doesn't bother to look for Blaine. He tries not to lose consciousness for a moment, realising that he's breathing so fast and shallow that it's making him light-headed...or perhaps that's the fact that his head is throbbing something fierce. There's something weird about the DVD player on the ceiling that he can't put his finger on, but trying to solve the puzzle just puts more strain on his pounding head so he abandons the thought.

Then he hears a dull sound and then a thunk, and he knows that someone's just fallen to the ground. He sits up and nearly vomits all over himself from the head rush, but he tries his damnedest to see what in the world is happening.

It doesn't register at first that Blaine is crumpled on the ground, unconscious, and that Sebastian is on a cell phone. Kurt can't understand what he's saying, but his green eyes aren't mischievous or mocking and are instead icy cold. He's not sure what to make of that, so he just glues his wide eyes on Blaine's collapsed body and tries to not throw up. He absently brings up a sleeve to wipe his face, considering the shirt is already ruined enough for it not to matter, and a fierce shiver wreaks his thin form from the chill. He doesn't even feel embarrassed that he's in the middle of the parking lot of Scandals, his shirt open except at the collar (where his mock tie clasp is still underneath his collar) and his trousers open to show his briefs. All he feels is a dulling ring in his head, and the bite of winter against his pale skin, and the shudders that are now constant.

Then Sebastian looks over at him and very suddenly, the noises in the world come crashing back to him. He can hear horns honking in the distance, the thumping bass of the gay club they were outside of, the rustle of the bare tree branches surrounding, the deep breaths of his unconscious boyfriend, and Sebastian speaking in a smooth voice about credit card information. It takes him a moment to register that Sebastian's on the line with a taxi service because the onslaught of sound had caused the throbbing to increase tenfold, and he wonders vaguely why.

He gingerly steps out of the back-seat of the Navigator and advances on his mortal enemy just as Sebastian hangs up his cell. In a voice that Kurt can't place as his own, he says, "I have to go. I have to take Blaine home and then I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep. It's really cold out here, isn't it? My father won't be mad if I come in late, and I'd really like to take a quick nap or something." He even goes as far as kneeling on the tarmac to reach for Blaine's lax body before Sebastian's _right there_ , gently pulling him back up.

His voice is just as icy as his eyes when he says, "You aren't going _anywhere_ with him. I've called a taxi, and I've paid them probably twice what they'll see in a week to get him home safely. You, on the other hand, are going to hospital, and you sure as hell aren't _driving_ yourself. You'll crash into a tree or worse, a _person_ , and that's not something any of us need on our conscience."

Kurt chokes out a laugh, trying to diffuse the situation. "I can drive myself, and I don't need to go to hospital. I'm okay with Blaine going in a cab, but I'm not going anywhere but home."

Sebastian advances on him, and Kurt figures that maybe he's supposed to flinch or something but he simply stands there like a statue. Sebastian cautiously reaches out to Kurt's hair, touches him once in such a way that he barely feels the sting, and then he all but puts his reddened fingers on display. "I could hear your head hit that damn plastic box all the way from the door of the bar, Kurt. You've most likely got a concussion and you might need stitches." Then, almost as a reluctant afterthought, he adds, "Besides, I think I broke my hand."

In his pain-muddled mind, Kurt figures he should probably fall to his knees and make sure that Blaine isn't hurt himself. Instead, he stares down at his boyfriend and says, "Why are you doing this?"

There's a moment of silence before Sebastian overlooks Kurt's last comment. "Get in the car, passenger's side, and turn on the car. We're going to Memorial, and we're both getting looked at. I'll move Blaine, and you turn on the heater and get warm, okay? I don't want to force you, because that's the last thing you need right now, but I swear to God I will, if only for your own sake."

Kurt shakily pulls out his keys from his pocket and follows his instructions, turning on the car and waiting for the engine to warm up. He watches as Sebastian, with some difficulty, tries to lug Blaine's dead weight over to the bench in front of Scandals, and when he's finished Kurt notices that he's cradling his hand across his chest.

Even though he feels terrified and in shock and so many other things, the sudden burst of gratefulness that he feels towards Sebastian in that moment is almost overwhelming.

They drive to Lima Memorial in silence.

* * *

Sebastian uses his good hand to unlock Kurt's house with the keys.

Kurt watches him with droopy eyes, dreadfully tired but aware that he's going to be forced to endure meddling for the next day. It's not a bad concussion, but it's enough to warrant being woken up every thirty-ish minutes by family members. He is resolved to allow it with minimal bitching, because he knows that it's either that or the possibility of not waking up for a while, or ever really. It's not new, because he's had concussions before. He knows how it works.

Sebastian opens the door to the house, and immediately there is a whirl of noise coming from the kitchen. Kurt sends Sebastian a sharp look that probably comes out more lethargic than anything, and feels a twinge of annoyance when Sebastian snorts. He doesn't have time to mumble a quiet insult, because suddenly his father, step-mother, step-brother, and their current house guest are in his personal space, eyes roaming over his body. He's led into the kitchen, albeit unwillingly, because he wants to just crash in his bed and sleep until he feels like he _hasn't_ been hit on the head with a hammer.

He lets Sebastian talk, too tired to speak for himself as he huddles underneath the jacket Sebastian had draped over his mussed body. Sebastian tells them the truth, which Kurt isn't very happy about. Sebastian tells them about acquiring fake IDs (surprisingly not omitting the detail that _he_ had been the one to acquire them for everyone), going out to dance a bit, and doesn't hesitate to mention that Blaine had been remarkably drunk after a few beers. Then, in his usual drawl, he explains about how Blaine had gotten a bit handsy and had been too drunk to realise that Kurt had said no.

"Did anything _happen_?" Finn yells, and Kurt hisses at the sharp flash of pain in his head. Kurt hears Carole reprimand him, and Finn quickly apologises about the outburst. Kurt simply shrugs his shoulders sluggishly and accepts. He's too tired to do anything else.

"I came out and saw it happening, and heard a loud noise, so I dealt with the problem," says Sebastian, and Kurt notices that his eyes and voice are icy again. He's so used to Sebastian being a manipulative little jerk that he can't comprehend the switch clearly. He really needs rest or he's going to pass out, and he figures that he says this out loud because suddenly Sam is there, helping him up with his strong, sturdy arms and murmuring soothingly in Kurt's ear.

His body barely responds, so he allows Sam to help him towards the stairs. Finn follows them, giving him encouragements for a moment before joining Sam and helping Kurt move. Behind them, Kurt can hear his father and Carole speaking to Sebastian, and Kurt tries to speak out to the bastard that had probably saved him from a lifetime of nightmares and shame. He can't muster up the energy to make his vocal chords work though, black spots creeping into his vision as he fights the urge to pass out on the stairs, and then he finds himself in his bedroom.

Kurt mumbles something that even he himself can't understand. Finn, his big hands gentle and not a bit hesitant, begins taking off the jacket that Sebastian had given him. He makes a sound in the back of his throat at the damage of Kurt's clothes, so the counter-tenor forces himself to whisper, "It's not that bad, I can do this myself Finn."

"Bullshit," states Finn, and there's something dangerous in his tone. There's something dangerous in the _air,_ and it's coming from both Sam _and_ Finn. It's a pulsing anger that throbs in the air, and Kurt can feel it in his blood. It puts him on edge, and he tenses at the sensation, because Finn and Sam are murderous, even if it's directed at Blaine Anderson and not Kurt.

Finn undresses him to his briefs and then redresses him in his cool satin pyjamas, every touch detached out of respect to Kurt's traumatic experience, but he's not clinical either. The entire time, Kurt is lulled closer to sleep as Finn and Sam sing lowly, a soothing sound that warms his chest. He feels so loved by these two boys that it almost hurts, and he wonders absently how he got so lucky to have them in his life. Sam is practically a brother now, a part of the Hummel-Hudson routine, Finn has been a constant in his life as a brother himself, and the entire family setting they've set up together with Burt and Carole is just familiar. It's beautiful in a way. He feels loved and protected and taken care of, and it finally pulls him into the realm of sleep.

He sleeps peacefully, not even complaining when he's woken up every thirty minutes by one member of his family. Finn and Sam never leave his side, and he's safe from the world.

* * *

He's grumpy and quick to temper at school on Monday.

It's a mixture of sporadic sleep, twinges of pain from his busted lip and his stitched-up head, and nervousness. His family had told him he could stay home for a few days, but he doesn't want to miss even more school than he already has. Besides, he's afraid to let Finn and Sam go to school _alone_ with Blaine among the masses, because they've been threatening dismemberment for two days.

He's thought about it a lot, and even though the relationship is _over_ as far as Kurt's concerned, he doesn't exactly... _blame_ Blaine for it. Alcohol makes people do stupid things, and Kurt's aware that being a virginal teenager is a recipe for disaster when alcohol is involved, but Blaine hadn't exactly been himself. He doesn't forgive his _ex_ -boyfriend by any means, because he's not sure if he _can_ , but he doesn't blame him. Not really, even though he should.

He gets a few stares, probably because none of his hats fully cover up the gauze wrapped around his head to keep his stitches free of bacteria, and the bruise on his cheek still shows despite the absurd amount of concealer on his face. He still walks in with all the confidence in the world, fabulous outfit inspired by the hat that covers the majority of the gauze, and his nose is high in the air. He feels comfortable being flanked by two jocks, his brothers in every sense of the word but blood, but he still has to walk rather quickly to keep up with their insistent-to-kill-Blaine strides.

It takes all of two seconds before Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina jump them.

Rachel gasps, her wide eyes taking in his haughty countenance, but it's Mercedes (naturally) who is the first to explode. "Who the hell put a _finger_ on _my_ boy? I will end that bitch in two seconds flat, kickin' arse and takin' names like nobody's business."

Finn, in all of his charming idiocy, conveniently forgets that they are supposed to be keeping it secret and says, "That dick Blaine got a bit too handsy while drunk the ot—"

Mercedes turns on her heel and stomps in the direction of Blaine's locker. He knows she's searching for blood, and his heart drops when Santana falls into step with her and _growls_ when Mercedes fills her in. Santana is a cold-hearted bitch even on a good day, even if she does have moments of kind-hearted humanity (especially with Brittany), but on a bad day she is past the point of ruthless.

It's all for naught, though, because Blaine doesn't come to school for a week, Kurt doesn't get a phone call, and then Mercedes tells Kurt through clenched teeth that he's transferred schools.

A week and a half after the incident, Kurt gets a text that says ' _I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me one day. I do love you, despite everything, and I hope everything works out for you in the end. XOXO, Blaine_ '.

He's not over it, and the nightmares might take over for a while, but he thinks he can move on and come to terms with his first failed relationship (and the reason behind it). At least he's gained a sense of maturity from it though, because now he knows that perfection isn't everything it's cracked out to be. He prefers to take the horror of the experience and twist it into something positive, something he can learn from.

There are silver linings in every dark cloud. His father had taught him that.

* * *

The next time he sees Sebastian is when he finally takes a moment to himself for coffee.

He's a bit apprehensive about it, since the Lima Bean is usually where Blaine and Kurt had come for coffee dates, but his dark haired ex-boyfriend isn't to be seen. Out of the state as rumoured or no, he's probably going to be reasonably jumpy for a while until he calms down a bit. It's only been two weeks, but he figures he's entitled to a bit of overreaction occasionally. It's the first time Sam and Finn have let him out of their sight since the incident, and he feels very alone without them beside him.

Very alone, yes, but he's Kurt Hummel, and he's strong even when he's not.

Sebastian _is_ in the Lima Bean though, his feet propped up on a chair as he chats to a cute boy that seems more than flustered. Kurt rolls his eyes and waits in line, eventually ordering his normal order and heading to the pick-up area. He fiddles around with his cell phone, wondering if he should text Blaine to get closure or something, _anything_ really, but eventually he just pockets the phone and grabs his coffee from the nice-looking lady behind the counter.

He walks toward the table where Sebastian is charming the pants off his newest conquest and says loudly, "Hey Chipmunk, you have something on your nose." He passes them by and sits down with his back to Sebastian, sipping his coffee with a self-satisfied smirk, and he waits for it. Sure enough, in less than a minute, Sebastian has taken the seat opposite of him, green eyes glinting with an odd mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Why hello Gay Face, you're just as spunky as usual," Sebastian drawls grinning widely, but there is an aura of _something_ just below the surface of Sebastian's usual forwardness as if he knows that Kurt's act is just that: an act. For a long moment, they just stare at each other, not willing to break the silent battle of wills with each other, before Kurt holds out Sebastian's jacket and wins the unofficial staring contest when Sebastian follows the movement.

Figuring that he's won the first round, he says with a false bravado, "I can't believe I'm saying it, but thanks. It wounds me to admit it, but..." His voice loses the tone and he says in a soft, genuine voice, "...just, yeah. Thank you."

The grin falls off Sebastian's face at Kurt's words, and for the first time since knowing each other, they sit in a comfortable silence full of silent and internal contemplation. After Sebastian takes his jacket back, they drink their coffee and stare in different directions. Sebastian is shooting rather heated glances in the direction of his new friend while Kurt stares out the window, watching the bare tree branches sway in the wind.

Then Sebastian looks back at him and says, "I heard that he transferred to another private school in Wisconsin. Did he try to contact you?"

"Not in person, but he did sent me a short text of apology, which I didn't reply to," Kurt answers vaguely, not returning Sebastian's curious glance. He watches as a few black birds fly across a grey winter sky and continues, "Not showing up in McKinley is probably a good thing — my brothers wanted to preform a penectomy and watch him bleed to death."

Sebastian stares at him for a long moment, his green eyes carefully guarded and one slender eyebrow raised, and then he is laughing, not one of those sarcastic snickers but an _actual_ laugh. It is surprisingly rich and cheery, and Kurt finds himself caught up in it with a chuckle himself. They indulge in their cease-fire treaty (because maybe they have nothing to fight about any more, since Blaine's out of the picture) by sitting once again in a comfortable silence, and then Sebastian says, "You know, the only reason I wanted him so badly was because he was a challenge. I like challenges, to the point of obsession."

"Well, now you have a new target that has red hair and freckles," Kurt says lightly, fighting the urge to glance over his shoulder at Sebastian's new eye candy.

Sebastian snorts. "Please. He's no challenge at all. I was just bored."

Kurt rolls his eyes in exasperation. "I said target, not challenge. That boy was practically drooling over you, and that's obvious to anyone paying a lick of attention. From such a floozy like yourself, I'm sure the idea is tempting just the same."

Sebastian winks and says, "Yeah, if I was looking for a challenge, I'd go for you, Gay Face. And the sex would be fantastic, since I don't like you and you don't like me."

Kurt, after a split second of _oh wow, did he really just say that and do I need to run screaming?,_ says in a faux-pleasant tone, "In your dreams, Meerkat. I have standards, even in Ohio, and I don't feel like getting an STD any time soon from your flounderings."

The lewd grin on Sebastian's face would be enough to break a man, but Kurt just smiles genteelly in reply and takes a sip of his coffee.

He doesn't say, ' _You saved me from being raped by my boyfriend, who had been nothing but sweet and kind to me. You took me to the hospital when I would've never gone myself, and had me looked at by professionals, saving me from neglecting my health. You made sure I got home safe to my family, and made sure that my family knew everything without me having to relive those painful memories so soon after the incident. Sure, you are a promiscuous bastard who flashes your money and status in everyone's face, and you are the most irritating human being I've met other than Rachel Berry, but you saved me and suffered three broken fingers in the process and I can never thank you enough for that._

Sitting in the Lima Bean with Sebastian Smythe, shooting off scathing remarks and degrading insults in companionable company, he doesn't feel alone any more.

He's completely okay with this.


End file.
